Our Generation
by Strikey-Chan
Summary: 1941, she's Alice Kirkland. 2011, reincarnated as Arthur Kirkland. Strangely enough, he's the only one who remembers about his past. Alice shared a forbidden love with a Japanese man during the past, and Arthur looks forward to seeing his reincarnation in the present. What a relief it happened to be a girl. AliceXKiku ArthurXSakura
1. Bittersweet

**Chapter One:**

**Bittersweet**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

This.

Call me cheesy, but this is what I would call...

Fate.

FATE.

BLOODY FATE.

"Arthur, come introduce yourself to the new neighbors."

When I saw his dark straight bangs falling against his delicate frame, his wide innocent eyes as he looked at me, I knew it. The Queen's by my side again! We were meant to be here together! It must be, he must remember me too -

"KIKUUUU!" I yell like a obsessive fangirl, throwing my arms around his wide neck. I push him against the wall. My heart skips a beat as I take in his scent, his clothing, his hair, his voice -

"You..."

Eh?

Why is this voice high-pitched?

A girl?

I don't remember Kiku being a girl...

Huh?

It was at this point when I took a closer look at the person in my arms. I could swear my heart almost stopped. It really is a girl. Longer hair, bigger eyes, shorter frame. I feel so stunned. The girl is trembling. But I know I didn't make a mistake! It is Kiku! This person – even if it is a girl, it's Kiku!

… Right?

She stared at me.

No.

No, my dear, dear, precious Kiku...

This was _not_ supposed to happen...

* * *

3 September, 1939, Britain.

As soon as the Neville Chamberlain had announced the outrageous news on BBC Radio, many people took time to absorb it. Some stopped what they were doing. Everyone was straining to listen. Including Alice Kirkland.

"_I have to tell you now,"_ he said. _"This country is at war with Germany."_ He then paused for about five seconds for the whole nation to take in what he had just said. _"You can imagine what a bitter blow it is to me that my long struggle to win peace has failed..."_

Alice couldn't blame him. At least not after that last sentence. But other people weren't as sympathetic. Britain was ill prepared. Five per cent of the country's national income had been diverted, ever since 1937. It wasn't just a bitter blow to him – it was a bitter blow to everyone. Alice's father had immediately headed out after the news was announced, and Alice swore that she would always protect her mother, her family, from that day onwards.

But in the middle of the war...

_"You can't. You can't go! They'll catch you! They'll kill you! Don't you know that?!"_

Amidst all of the screaming townspeople, secrets was being kept.

_"I'm sorry... But I need to return. I wouldn't care if they caught me, but once they see me with you, they'll count you as a traitor as well."_

So many secrets...

_"They won't think you're an enemy, you're able to speak English, after all! If you insist on going, then at least let me wait for you here!"_

The sight of blood becomes more and more common in the days of war, right?

_"Alice. Do you know what you are saying?"_

So common.

_"What, Kiku?!"_

Too common...

_"You have a mother. A husband. Two children. All waiting for you. Depending on you. They are worth much more than me. It's not worth anything if you end up dying just because you waited."_

You can't even feel anything as people get killed in front of your eyes.

_"... But..."_

It's as if you were forced to get used to it.

_"Please... Just come back alive... Okay?"_

But you had to adjust to time; Kiku was already so used to seeing bloodshed in front of his eyes.

_"Alice, don't cry."  
_

You can feel your face twist in agony as he wraps himself around you. You feel sorrow that brings forth a tear. A cry that you can't hold back. He releases you ever so slowly – and it pains you more than ever to see that he had the same wounded look in his eyes. He wanted to cry too.

_"I promise I'll come back."  
_

He didn't return. Both died from bombings, and were buried under the burnt ashes on the ground.

And the two never saw each other ever again.

* * *

"Oh." Said Alfred as he nibbled on a sandwhich. "What mediocre chick's flick was that movie scene from?"

I slammed the desk with my fist angrily. "It's not a mediocre chick's flick! It's my past life!"

"Yes, yes, I know." The American rolled his eyes. "Heard it so many times that my ears are getting longer."

And now, during 5 July 2011...

"Arty's past life was in World War Two, in England."

"Right."

"You were a woman."

"Correct."

"You had a forbidden affair with a Japanese man when you already had a child and a step-child."

"Good."

"And you died from the bombings in London."

"Yes."

I, Arthur Kirkland, am a British high school student.

"You know, Arty, I think you shouldn't tell anyone else about this," Alfred said seriously. "They'll think you're mental and that I'm mental for being best friends with you."

I slouched in my chair hopelessly.

Our school's a special school called Hetalia Academy, and it's placed in New York City. Anyone, and literally anyone from any race and country whatsoever can enter. Alfred and I were both spending our lunch break in the classroom.

The American let out his annoying little laugh. "I can't even remember where I put my socks in the mornin'. So how the heck can I remember what happened before 1950?"

"That's not the point!" I protested.

Why can't anyone remember their past lives? Why am I the only one who can?

It's so annoying!

For example, the guy I'm having a conversation with right now is my classmate, Alfred F. Jones, who's also my closest friend. He was my female child – that's right, my real kid – in my past life. I can tell. It's just an aura thing. I had another step-child, but I keep forgetting his name...

And my parents. My father used to be my red-headed brother who always used to bully me and my mother used to be a really close friend of mine.

I get so confused each and every day...

"Hey, look, it's Arthur!" Some fangirls squealed at me.

So confused.

I brought a hand to my face. "Save me..." I said to Alfred helplessly. "Emily..."

"Who are you calling Emily?" he said with indifference as he tore out a part of his burger. I slouched some more in my seat in depression.

"That reminds me; why _did_ you switch genders during reincarnation, anyway?" I asked Alfred.

He sipped on his coke. "Ditto. Maybe when I was a chick, I wanted to become more manly or something," he grinned. "Is it the same with you, dude?"

Yeah, he was definitely Emily, alright...

Ah... Beautiful Britain, I just can't forget you!

I'm just here so that I can meet that person. He will definitely reincarnate here... And we'll fall in love again... And I don't care even if I have to become gay... After all...

This is fate.

* * *

AND THIS IS FATE!

"Sakura dear, introduce yourself."

KIKUUUUUUUUU!

This is Kiku! He's really here! ALL HAIL FATE! Kiku just moved next door to me! I'm literally clapping rainbows right now! I knew it, we _are_ eternal soulmates forever!

"KIKUUUU!" I yell like a obsessive fangirl, throwing my arms around his wide neck. I push him against the wall. "I haven't seen you in so long and you're still as dainty as ever! Have you gone thinner? Come to think of it, Sakura sounds like a girl's name! But it's okay, names don't matter! We still love each other, after all -"

"You..."

I looked at the face of my precious -

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

I felt myself being thrown across the room, delivered by a smooth punch on the cheek.

What's happening...?

Eh?

Kiku...

Since when did you become so strong...?

I remembered that I was the one who always helped you escape, right...?

"I'm sorry for punching you, but..." The flustered voice said. "I feel uncomfortable with you being forward like that! If it's your culture, I'm so sorry, but I'm not used to these kind of things... After all, you're a guy and I'm a – girl... Um..."

What...?

WHAT?

W-WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

I...

Why can't I hear anything?!

Repeat! Please!

No! No! NO!

The love of my life I've always been waiting for...

Reincarnated as a...

CHICK?!

Kiku... He's just not the same as a woman! The love of my dreams that I've always pictured and adored... Something must have gone terribly wrong!

Urgh!

This was _not_ supposed to happen!

* * *

"Arty..." My father started, chuckling. "I heard that you suddenly groped the girl next door. You shouldn't do that."

"I didn't grope her, so shut up!" I grumbled. I was perfectly comfortable with being rude to my past-life brother. He's an asshole, then and now.

"You're interesting, that's why I laugh."

My mother giggled. "She was probably just so cute that you couldn't resist on hugging her, right?"

Arthur. Is. Pissed.

"Shut up. Stop butting into my business," I said rudely, standing up and heading to the stairs. "You guys didn't even get my consent before getting married!"

SLAM.

"A really, really, interesting kid indeed..." The redhead father muttered.

"How in the world were we supposed to get his consent?" The mother scratched her head.

I feel like pointing two arrows saying 'Past Life Brother' and 'Past Life Friend' at them right now...

* * *

_No one... _I thought angrily. _No one understands my feelings!  
_

I looked up and almost flipped out. Sakura was standing there, with newspaper in hand, and she was wearing a dress.

I swear, sparkles were surrounding her.

I was transported back to the times I had with Kiku. An enormous blush grew on my face.

"Oh, umm..." The girl stopped, suddenly seeing it was me. "G-good morning..." It was as if she was afraid that I was going to hug her again. Which I was tempted to.

Tempted.

TEMPTED.

"You're Sakura, right...?" I started nervously. "I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday. That isn't our culture, don't worry. I just mistook you for someone else." I held out my hand.

The girl quietly shook it. "O-okay then, I guess if it's like that, it's alright..." she let out a gentle smile. "I hope we can get along, Arthur-san."

Cue epic nosebleed.

GUSSSSHHHHHH -

_No! No! No! No! No! _I wanted to scream as the first drops of blood were beginning to drip from my nose.

_Too much! Too much! She looks exactly like him! So cute! Too cute for me to handle!_

Oh, the moe...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Yeah, I finally did it! After months of wanting to do this since last year, I finally did it! :D**

**So this is a fic that I'll start from now, until... Eh, I dunno. We'll see. xD**

**So how is it? I hope it's alright. This fanfic is inspired from the manga NG Life by Kusanagi Mizuho, by the way. The ending just hits my feels so hard. T_T**

**Feedback please.**


	2. Underdog

**Chapter Two**

**Underdog**

* * *

**And on the last chapter...**

Oh, the moe...

**And so it continues! :D**

* * *

"Oi, Arty!"

I turned my head around in surprise at the familiar voice. Alfred was grinning as he did a peace sign while on his bicycle. "Wanna go out today?"

"EMILY!" I yelled, throwing my arms around my daughter – err, I mean best friend.

"You called?" Alfred muttered, pushing me away, much to my dismay.

Even so, the blonde leaned nearer to me. "You sent me a message yesterday and said that your one and beloved Kiku had appeared..." he said, smirking. "So what kind of guy is he? Maybe we could be the next Bad Touch Trio or something."

I covered my eyes with my hands and pointed. "That..."

Alfred looked at the Japanese lady in front of us who was looking puzzled. Alfred rose his brows, eyed her long, modest dress once more before turning to me. "Uhh, dude, I think you've got it wrong," he sweatdropped. "It's obvious she's an Asian, but it's a chick. Not a guy. She's hot though." He said, snickering once more.

"Shut up!" I snapped. How dare he talk about Ki – err, I mean, Sakura that way! "That – lady," I said, keeping my gentlemanly manners, "is definitely not Kiku. She's even _more_ polite and dainty than him!"

"Seriously though, she's pretty." Alfred said.

We both walked towards the girl. She tilted her head slightly to the side, something that I remember Kiku had a habit of doing when he was confused. Alfred waved. "'Sup! Name's Alfred, I'm Arthur's classmate."

I flinched as he called me by my proper name.

"Do you school around here or what?" Alfred asked the girl.

"Yes... It's nice to meet you, Alfred-san. My name is Sakura Honda." Sakura answered, looking as if she was unsure. She clutched tighter onto the newspaper. "I'm going to be schooling at Hetalia Academy."

"Sweet!" Alfred grinned. "We two are students there too. Are you a second year like us?"

"Yeah – I mean, yes..."

"Cool." Alfred smiled. "'Hope we bump each other somewhere around in school! I'm sure that someone like me and you can both get along. You look nice, and you're pretty, after all."

For a split second I thought Sakura's eyes widened.

Alfred turned to me and laughed. "I asked you if you wanted to follow me somewhere, but sorry to say I have to go now! Ahahaha!" he got onto his bike and waved. "See you!"

I muttered some words as he left. "What an idiot," I sighed. "Sorry you had to put up with him, Sa -"

The girl wasn't listening. I looked at my neighbour who was staring into space. _What's up with her expression? _I thought.

"I don't mean to be rude, but..." Sakura hesitated. "Is he who you mistook me for?"

_No! He looks nothing like you!_ I thought exasperatedly.

"Uh, no..." I scratched my head nervously.

"Why did you call him Emily though?"

I didn't want to answer that question. "Why are you blushing?"

The Japanese girl jumped slightly in surprise at me changing the subject. "W-what? Blushing? I – I wasn't..." she looked relunctant. "Alright, maybe I was... J-just a bit though..."

"A bit what?"

Sakura clutched tighter onto the newspaper in her hands, as if holding it would make the blushing go away. "B-Because... He called me nice." she turned away. "And pretty..."

Wait, hold it.

Pause, rewind, play.

Emily... And... Kiku?

Say what?

W-what is that? Is this some crack pairi -

No! That's disgusting!

Emily was, like, _twelve_! And Kiku was, like, twenty-something!

That's disgusting!

And _gross_!

And disgusting!

"Yeah, but for a pretty lady like you..." I coughed while nervously laughing. "You're really strong, aren't you?"

This time she turned to me properly. Her eyes lit up at that compliment more than Alfred's. "Yeah! I'm very confident in my strength!" Her eyes danced like lit lights.

I froze.

_G-GYAAAAAH -_

I made sure I covered my mouth with my hands in an effort to cover up the major nose-period that was coming on right now. _What's with this? This is not good! This is bad! Bad, bad, BAD!_

I glanced at the corner of my eyes to look at Sakura.

_I- I can't! _ I thought hopelessly. _All I see is my little Japanese man shining in armor! Okay, maybe not shining in armor, but I definitely don't see a girl!_

_W-W-What now?! I love Kiku! But even if I do..._

_If this goes on, I'll become... _

_STRAIGHT!  
_

_Only this! This is the only thing that is missing out on my life plan!_

_Waaah! KIKU! Why did you have to become a girl?!_

_If you really wanted to become a girl, at least become one with big boobs or something!_

Oh, the moe...

My heart goes doki-doki for you...

* * *

"But, Arty, would you really be satisfied if Sakura looked like this?" In Alfred's hands was a piece of paper with a photo of some sexy Asian chick in it.

"I'd die." I replied.

"Wait, no. I'd punch a wall. Then I'd die."

Alfred clapped cheerfully while smiling. "Go for it, then!"

I shook my head while sighing on my bed. "Kiku has his own life. But I'm still talking about him non-stop. Sorry, Al."

The blonde kept silent for a while. I looked up. "Alfie?"

"Seriously though," He growled. "Why can't you just -"

"Arthur-san! Alfred-san!" A voice cut him off from the window. I almost flipped out on fright. It was merely Sakura greeting us.

"Uh, yeah?" I asked.

She smiled. "If you don't mind, what were you two talking about?" she questioned as she hung out some sheets to dry.

"Oh! We're just talking about a guy I drew." Alfred answered for her.

"Oh, I see," She said wistfully. "I wish I could stop doing chores and join the conversation, too. We could communicate like this, through the window." She said with one hand up her chin.

"Doing chores? Are you alone in your house or something?" Alfred asked, his innocent smile not suggesting anything at all.

Sakura looked surprised for a moment. "Ah... Erm..." she hesitated. "Uh..."

I looked at her face, which was growing red by each second Alfred was looking at her. It was like as if my existance didn't matter at all.

_Seriously..._ I thought. _I've got a bad feeling in my gut..._

"Do you still remember me?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, of course! I'm not that forgetful..."

"Haha, I know that!"

* * *

"_Ahaha_, I know that!"

"Know what?"

"That you, oh _I don't know,_ like Alfie?"

The girl slumped herself onto the couch. "..."

"Tch." I muttered. I already knew it. Kiku was terrible at making up lies.

Sakura gave me a brave look (though it clearly looked as if she wanted to cry). "S... So what if I do..?"

So what if I do?

_So what if I do?_

_SO WHAT IF I DO?!_

You already have me, yet you still say _so what if I do _-

"Alfred... Huh." I said pathetically. Whatever. Anything was better than the alternative!

_Idiot! Why am I panicking so much for?!_

After asking permission from my parents, we had helped ourselves to Sakura's house to 'help her finish the chores' so that she could 'have a conversation with us'. Alfred was at the toilet at the moment.

Sakura clutched the mop in her hands. "I mean..." She looked at me with huge eyes that resembled Kiku's. "... Do you mind?"

**Ahem, Arthur-chan's vision, please.**

"Yes! I do mind! I LOVE YOU!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around her.

… Is what I _want_ to say, but I didn't. I quickly threw that idea in the garbage can.

"Um..." Sakura said nervously. "If it seems like I'm stealing him away from you, I'm sorry! I'll stay away from him if you dislike that!"

Eh?

It seems that things have gotten out of hand...

Well, Emily and Kiku _were_ on good terms, after all...

"Well, it seems like I still have to dust the bedrooms," Sakura sighed, standing up. "If you'll excuse me."

"Ah, wait. I'll help you too -"

The mop and the cloth flew in the air, literally. I accidentally tripped over my own legs, causing both Sakura and I to both fall.

… On top of each other.

My breath quickened. I could feel FemaleFangirlArthur inside of me fangirling right now, going 'KYAAAAAAAAA' and shit.

Sakura's eyes widened as I landed on her.

And if that situation couldn't get any worse, the bathroom door opened, leading Alfred to step outside.

_Someone shoot a bullet into my head._ I thought.

The front door opened.

_No. Punch me into a wall. Then shoot the bullet into my head._

My first instinct was to get up, and apologize like the world was going to end. Apologize to Sakura for shocking both of us like that. Apologize to Alfred for the misunderstanding. And apologize to the person at the front door, whoever it may be, mother, father, about this... Awkward situation.

But I didn't. I didn't get up. I didn't get up and apologize. It was as if I was... Enjoying this moment.

Oh fuck no, Arthur.

Why does it have to be _me_, of all people, to get stuck in a cheesy shoujo scene in a fanfic where there are sparkles and shit?

"The hell, Sakura?" The voice at the front door hissed. I could feel Sakura flinch underneath my weight.

Alfred also stepped into the scene. Ooh, this is going to be one of those don't-touch-my-best-friend-and-woman scenes isn't it. I've read too many shoujo manga to know.

Not, like, I like shoujo manga or anything...

The person at the front door grunted. It was obviously a man. Looking at his body, his hair, his eyes... He was an exact male replica of Sakura.

Which meant that he was a replica of Kiku too.

Except that he had a smirk on his face. Alice had never seen Kiku with an arrogant look like that before, I'm sure. Kiku was kind, humble, and modest. He never said the word 'hell', too. I'm sure Sakura is like that as well.

And Kiku sure as hell didn't have any gang tattoos on him at that time, right?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Why... Why is this chapter so short.**

**I can't wait 'till I reach about writing about PresentCanada. n.n;**

**Ermm irrelevant...**

**Who's the guy at the front door? Can anyone guess? :D No?  
**

**._.**

**OK then...**

**(Review's are always appreciated.)**

**- Strikey**


	3. The Bastard, The Bitch

**Chapter Three:**

**The Bastard, The Bitch**

* * *

**And on the last chapter...**

"The hell, Sakura?"

**And so it continues... :O**

* * *

"Ah!" I cried out as Sakura pushed me away and literally threw me aside at the floor. She ran to the person at the front door, while Alfred immediately came to my aid.

"Dude, are you okay?!"

_After being almost-knocked out by a woahman? Yeah, of course I'm okay!_

"I-It's not what you think!" Sakura said at the man, her hands frantic. "Arthur's mother gave them the permission to help me clean the house, since, well, no one's at home right now, and I accidentally slipped, so -"

The man covered Sakura's lips with his large hand and glared at both Alfred and I. "I come home after a long day from work, and this is what I get. Let's not even begin with the fact that you even let these two men into the house alone with you." he said while glaring at Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Shut up."

She kept her mouth closed. I felt like slapping this brazen man across the face. I didn't care if he had the face of Kiku. That smirk was nothing like Kiku, anyway.

"You..." The man narrowed his eyes at me. He walked to me.

I held down his gaze steadily.

"You're our neighbour, right?" The Kiku-lookalike growled. "Come with me, you."

"Huh?" I cried out as he grabbed my collar, and began dragging me outside the apartment. What was happening? Why wasn't he giving a shit about Alfred? At all? Sakura stared at the scene, looking confused but didn't dare to object. Alfred was just... Trolling. He gave me a 'every-man-for-himself' face.

Oh, the bloody bastard...

* * *

"You've gotten more irritating than before, haven't you?" This... Stranger smirked.

"Eh?" I asked dumbfoundedly.

"Don't you know who I am?" He glared at me.

"Who?"

He sighed. "Do I have to spell it out for you?" He hissed. "Alice?"

Huh?

Alice?

Did he just call me Alice?

I looked at him. How many years has it been since someone called me by that name? He looked so similar to Kiku... His hair... His eyes... Even the body posture. Maybe _this_ was the reincarnation of Kiku, and not Sakura? And maybe I had mistook her for him?

"What did you say...?" I asked, my voice soft. "Did you just call me... By that name?"

He looked away. Any ill feelings for that man from me immediately went.

"You have... Past memories..." I said once more. "Past memories... Of the war! … Right?"

"There's no need to repeat it." He said bluntly. That man -

No. Not that man.

Kiku.

"I was confused..." I said, almost smiling. "I didn't think that people other than me, there were others... I didn't expect you..."

He growled again. "Listen, you -"

His words were cut off as his eyes looked at my face. I was smiling. I was crying. I was laughing. I was sobbing. I was happy.

"Finally, I've found you... I've always... Been wanting to find you." I said, looking into his eyes. "Always... Kiku..."

_It's real..._

_The past memories of that war is real..._

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

I stopped sobbing.

Huh?

I looked at Kiku.

"Seriously, if you can dare to think that I look like him..." he growled as he grabbed a sharp-edged stick. "I ought to _kill_ you!"

He shot the stick at my stomach. I was caught off guard for a second. Crying out in surprise, I fell on my back, landing onto the hard cement floor. Pain shot like a sharp boomerang hitting a tree.

_A gun?_

I looked more closely. _No, a tree branch!_

"You are still so stubborn like before, Alice," he looked at the weapon in his hands. "Hard to deal with, aren't you? Just like when you took Kiku away from my hands."

_From my hands?_

"Since you purposely forgot about me, then I'll make you remember." He pointed the stick at me and smirked the hardest smirk I had ever seen on his face.

"Why don't I send you to shoot the lions?"

Thunder shocked my nerves hard. I sat motionless on the ground, just staring at the man. My eyes widened, my breath quickened. Memories came dawning back to me.

Shoot the lions?

Lions...

"_You can't force her to do that, brother!"_

"_Of course I can. Might as well drag her whole family in, too. It's great if the whole family dies."_

"_But -"_

"_You will not object, my brother. It is for the good of our family as well. Love with a British woman? Madness! And she's cheating on her husband and her children too! This woman – no, this **bitch**, she simply does not suit you!"_

"_..."_

"_To reward you... Alice Kirkland... Heh, what a stupid name... I, Kuro Honda," the voice paused. "Will send you to shoot the lions."_

I remember...

I remember now...

It was so intense, wasn't it...?

"So?" Came the expected question.

This person in my memories...

"You're Kiku's brother!" I cried out.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, no shit, sherlock."

He looked at the sky above him. I looked at his face nervously, afraid of any sudden movement (and of that goddamn stick).

"Y-your name...?"

He clicked his tongue before smirking once more. "It's Kin. Kin Honda."

* * *

The long-haired blonde hummed to himself as he walked along the streets, carrying several food bags in his hands. "Emily!" he said, calling out to his daughter. She was straying much too far away from him at the moment.

"Yes, dad?" said the girl as she turned around.

"Don't go too far. You wouldn't want to leave poor Matthew alone now," Francis said as he looked down at his knees, where his son was standing. He was so quiet, and always kept with the father's pace.

"But daaaaad!" Emily pouted. "He's so sloooow."

Francis simply shook his head in amusement.

"Your mother should be at home, right?" The blonde wondered as he carried his son up, letting him spread his legs around Francis' neck.

"Yeah. She said she wasn't busy today." Emily gave a simple shrug before running off once more.

"Emily! Come back! Oh, that girl..." Francis sighed. Matthew played with his father's hair. "Just let her be," he said quietly. "There's no way to stopping her once she's made up her mind."

"Oh, the things I do for my beloved children." Francis said dryly before pulling one of Matthew's ears.

Francis stopped in front of his house. The war was currently still going on, but there were just enough rations today for the whole family. Emily and Matthew both looked at their father, expecting him to open it. He sighed in amusement as he took out his key.

"Alice, we're home -"

"You should be _ashamed_ of yourself!"

Instead of hearing the warm-hearted greetings of his wife, Francis heard the shatter of dishes and glasses. Alice's scream sliced through the cold air. He froze. Emily and Matthew's eyes both widened, and with them being children, they had no idea what was going on.

The Frenchman immediately dropped the food bags from his hands. He dashed to the extremely small kitchen.

"Brother, please! Stop! No more -"

_SLAP!_

Francis entered the kitchen to be greeted with the most devastating sight he had ever seen in his entire life. Alice, his most precious wife, was on the floor, resting on her knees. Two unknown Asian men who looked similar with each other were both standing in front of her; one with his hand stretched out, obviously the one who slapped her. In his other hand was undoubtly a gun.

The one in a black suit turned around to see Francis, and then snickered before letting out a loud laugh. It was a horrible laugh. "Well, look who's here! What a surprise, to see your two cute kids arrive as well!" Emily and Matthew had hurriedly rushed to their daddy's side at the said kitchen. Francis held them both protectively. He didn't dare go comfort the man as he had a gun.

"What are you doing to my wife?" Francis asked slowly. Last time he checked, Europe didn't seem to have a problem with Japan. At the moment, anyway.

"Mr. Honda?" Emily asked suddenly, looking at the man who was pleading. Francis immediately looked at his daughter, horrified. Alice didn't even look up.

"Brother, I beg of you -"

"You're such a kind man, my dear Kiku..." the man said, looking at his sword. "In fact, you're so kind, that you can't leave this stray dog alone, huh..."

_How dare you call her a stray dog!_ Francis growled, but didn't dare to intervene as the man had a weapon.

"But unfortunately, your mutt has gotten too carried away, it seems," The man sneered. "I think it is in need of some kind of punishment."

_How dare you refer to her as an it!_

Francis looked at his wife. Still no signs of life. He had no idea what was going on. But he knew he had to protect his family. He held his two children back. "What does my wife have to do with this?" he asked, his tone cold and steely.

"What does your wife have to do with this? _What does your wife have to do with this?_ Why, your wife has _everything_ to do in this!" The man toyed around with Alice's head with his finger; it made Francis sick just by looking at it. "Hey, do you know? Alice?"

Alice let her two pigtails fall around her. Her eyes showed no signs of life at all, and she didn't answer the man's question.

"Hey..." The man growled. "When people ask you questions, why don't you answer?" He casually brought up the gun just inches away from Alice's face.

"... Yes..." Alice replied this time. But it didn't sound like an answer at all. It sounded like she was _dead_. Francis couldn't take this any longer.

"If your loving husband is _so_ curious to know why I'm standing here, why don't you tell him yourself?" The man prodded Alice.

But again, she didn't answer.

"Are you deaf, bitch?" he hissed. He dropped the sword, and instead grabbed a tuft of Alice's hair and began knocking her head against the wall back and forth. "When people ask you questions, you _answer_! Do you need me to remind you or what?!"

"..."

Francis couldn't take the scene in front of his eyes anymore. Emily and Matthew were both sobbing tears at this point.

"Alice..." He started desperately. Anything to make this stop. "Alice, dear... Please..."

The girl seemed to obey to her husband's command. She looked up, and Francis saw the dull shade of green in her lifeless eyes. He stiffened.

"This... Not..."

Her breath was quick.

"Your child..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**This chapter didn't make any sense.**

**-Sighs-**

**Both of you guessed right, though. PastJapan is 2PJapan, while PresentJapan is YakuzaJapan. I find them both different. =3=**

**I have no idea what to make use of the last sentence...**

**IDIOT STRIKEY STRIKES AGAIN! -Ba dum tssss!-**

**I enjoy FrUK. It's a nice break from all the annoying USUK fangirls (no offene DX). And I like FrUK even more when it includes FemEngland in it.**

**-Edits and proof-reads this whole chapter again-**

**My _God_, this is so cliche...**


End file.
